Tóth Renáta sajtó
regioregia Tóth Renáta – énekesnő „Figyeld tesó! Itt az új magyar Janis Joplin! – mondta nekem a kilencvenes évek elején Filip Gyuri, az esztergomi Harley Davidson Band vezetője, amikor felléptek Tatabányán, a Dervis klubban. És Renáta a színpadra perdült, megszólalt a Smokie on the Water, és az embernek ketté állt a füle: ekkora hangot! Tóth Renáta 2000 óta a Kormorán együttes énekesnője, egyik „frontasszonya”. Ma is Esztergomban él férjével és kislányával. - Hogyan, miért lettél énekesnő? - Elsősorban azért, hogy ne bosszantsam anyukámat, a folytonos fürdőszobai üvöltözéssel! De komolyra fordítva a szót, 90 körül Filip Gyurival éltem, aki az egyik próbájuk előtt megkért, szóljak a fiúknak, hogy nem tud menni, gyakorolni. Lementem, és engedve a mikrofon varázsának elkezdtem énekelni a Tobacco Road-ot. Közben beállított a Gyuri, aki meghallva a produkciót kimondta: itt a helyed, köztünk. Első fellépésünk a pesti Viking klubban volt, csupa bőrszerkós, motoros fazon előtt, akik meg akartak bennünket enni vacsorára. Aztán játszani kezdtünk, én is belibbentem szuperminiben, feszes trikóban – le sem akartak engedni a színpadról. - A blues hangú, tetovált, motorosok kedvence Renátából hogyan lett Magyarország talán legnagyobb hatású zenekarának, a Kormoránnak az énekesnője? - Hosszú volt az út idáig. 95-ben a west coast stílusú zenét játszó Buldózer együtteshez csatlakoztam. A zene, amit játszottunk annyira igényes volt, hogy szinte csak a szakma járt a koncertjeinkre. Rengeteget tanultam Demeter Gyuritól, itt ismerkedtem meg a vokálénekléssel, a különböző összhangzatokkal. Azonban élni is kellett valamiből, így 97-ben következett az ír nép- és kocsmazenét játszó Rat Boys. Heti hat koncert, főleg külföldön – szinte minden motoros találkozón, fesztiválon megfordultunk, de játszottunk dermesztő hidegben utcazenét is. Vitt ez az életmód, a rockos hangulat, amikor 2000-ben jött a megváltás, a Kormorán. - Miért pont Tóth Renáta? - Géczi Erikának köszönhetem a Kormoránt. Akkoriban már vokáloztam különféle bulikon, lemezeken (Demjén Rózsi, Manhattan, Cserháti, stb.), amikor egy session zenélésre hívtak. Erikával ketten alkottuk a női kórust. Ő akkoriban a Rockfort nevű formációban énekelt, amelynek több Kormorános is a tagja volt. Éppen távozott a bandából a másik énekesnő, Almási Enikő, és Erika mondta, menjek oda. Játszottunk vagy két bulit, amikor Koltay Gergő meghallott bennünket, és közölte: neki ez a két csaj kell a Kormoránba! Hát így történt. - Milyen érzés sok ezer embernek hazafiságról, magyarságról énekelni? - Addig nem találtam a helyemet, bár mindig ezt kerestem, ez vagyok én. A magyar nyelv és a zene, a kultúra közvetítése a legszebb dolog a világon. Nekünk nem egyszerűen közönségünk van. Amikor Géczi Erika énekli az „Én Istenem” című dalt, vadidegen emberek szorítják meg egymás kezét – ennél felemelőbbet nem tudok elképzelni. Mi kilencen, a Kormorán tagjai egyébként 2000 karácsonyán amolyan vérszerződést kötöttünk: ez egy olyan család, amelynek bármely tagja kiválik, azonnal megszűnik a zenekar. Nem vagyunk a mai liberális média kedvencei, ennek ellenére sok helyre hívtak énekelni. Én azonban úgy gondolom, itt a helyem. Koltay Gergőt én csak „látó embernek” hívom: évekkel előre megírja, ami történni fog. Megérzi, megálmodja a dolgokat, és ezt a közönség érzi, elfogadja. - Esztergomban élsz ma is. Felismernek az utcán? - Minden reggel, amikor tehetem, én viszem a kislányomat óvodába, de még a csoporttársai szülei sem igen tudják, hogy a Kormoránban éneklek. A megyében még nem csináltak velem interjút ( kivéve legutóbb a helyi TV-t), mindössze egyszer léptünk fel az elmúlt hét év alatt Esztergomban. Úgyhogy nem kell félnem attól, hogy elkapatnak idehaza! Veér Károly 2007.07.20. 11:31 Forrás: regioregia.hu Címlapsztori RTV Részletes Címlapsztori: Tóth Renáta (2005 42. szám) A Kormorán együttes énekesnôje olyan, mint a búgócsiga. Számára egyaránt izgalmas művésznek, anyának, embernek lenni, ezeknek a kihívásoknak a bűvkörében pörög. Azért dalol teljes szívbôl,hogy a nyelvünket és a kultúránkat megtartsuk, s az unokáink unokái is tudjanak majd magyarul írni, népdalainkat énekelni. "Tizenéves korom óta tudtam, színpadra kell állnom, csak azt nem éreztem, pontosan mit kell közvetítenem.” Tizenöt évvel késôbb Tóth Renáta már otthonosan mozog a színpadon, kialakította saját reszelôsen mély bluesos hangszínét, s mire mindezzel megvolt, megtalálta a feladat. Jelesül rálelt a Kormoránra. Szimbolikus, hogy épp 2000 karácsonyán kötötte össze sorsát az együttessel, mert az ezredfordulóval képletesen is lezárult egy hosszú szakasz nemcsak az egyén, de a zenekar életében is. A XXI. századba lépve a Kormorán megôrzi a régibôl a maradandót, azonban új dallamokat, friss frekvenciát is képesek közvetíteni. Több helyütt írják róluk: Ahogy a Kormorán ötvözi a népzenét a rock-muzsikával, úgy válik a nemzeti rock vezetô együttesévé. Renáta nemcsak új feladatot talált, hanem mint mondja, jó hangulatú közösséget és nagyszerű hallgatóságot is. Hogy most itt lehet, jórészt egy kamaszkori álmának köszönheti. Rég meghalt nagymamája szólt hozzá, s azt tanácsolta, hallgasson a szívére. Mikor felébredt, már tudta, mi a hivatása, életcélja, és azt is, döntéseit a Teremtôvel kell elszámolnia. Saját életét szerette volna élni. Vett egy nagy levegôt és átlépett az ismeretlenbe. Tóth Renáta élete azt példázza, a hit próbáját kiállók eljutnak céljukhoz. Ha nem hallgatott volna megérzésére, valószínűleg kiszámítható életpályát fut be. Ám intuíciójának engedve énekesnô lett a Harley Davidson Band zenekarban, késôbb a Rat Boy’s bandában. Mint meséli, azóta is az éneklésbôl gyűjti az energiát, ugyanis a közönség tapsa, szeretetenergiája annyira feltölti, hogy képes lenne akár napokig is alvás nélkül dolgozni a stúdióban vagy a színpadon. Ez persze csak szóvirág, hiszen a heti háromszori fellépés gyors tempót diktál a Kormorán zenekarnak. Az énekesnô szerényen jegyzi meg, rengeteg tanulni valója van még. Azóta érzi ezt – mondja – mióta fiatalokkal foglalkozik. „Beleszerettem a tanításba. Ez is egy misszió”– fogalmaz. „A gyerekek igénylik a harmóniát, ki vannak éhezve az igényes, énekelhetô dallamokra, a mondanivalóra.” Felkészíti ôket a zenei életre, így nem pusztán hangképzést tanít, hanem stílust és életérzést, hogy ne csak percnyi sztárokká váljanak. „Sok saját zenét is mutattam nekik – fűzi tovább a szót–, bár eleinte kicsit meg voltam ijedve, vajon hogyan fogadják. A második óra után már ôk kérték, ezt is énekeljük.” Egyik tehetséges tanítványa országos elsô helyezett lett népdalénekesi kategóriában. Természetesen annak is meg kell fizetni az árát, ha valaki a saját útját járja. A Kormorán együttes például az elmúlt harminc évben nem a legfelkapottabb zenekarok közé tartozott, alig lehetett hallani ôket a rádióban, látni klipjüket a tévében, mégis népszerűek. Úgy tűnik, a hallgatóságnak tetszik, ami a színpadról sugárzik. A közelmúltban Pilisszántón koncerteztek a csángók megsegítésére. Több mint kétmillió forint gyűlt össze, s az adományt az elôadás után Szônyi József polgármester személyesen vitte el a rászorulóknak. A következô nagyszabású terv: Egy csepp emberség Székelyföldért címmel segélykoncert a székelyföldi árvízkárosultak karácsonyáért. A Kossuth Rádió támogatásával szervezôdô hangversenyen október 28-án, a Papp László Budapest Sportarénában olyan neves elôadókkal zenél együtt a Kormorán, mint Ákos, Balázs Fecó, a Bikini, Cseh Tamás, St. Martin, a Tolcsvay trió, Keresztes Ildikó, Charlie, Demjén Ferenc, Vikidál Gyula, Varga Miklós valamint a székelyföldi Transyl-Mania. Miért vesznek részt ezek a nagyszerű művészek évente két-három segélykoncerten? Renáta válasza zavarba hoz, oly természetesen feleli: „Mert segíteni kell azokon, akik szükséget szenvednek”. Harmincnégy négyzetméteren él a családjával, mégis alapvetô dolognak tartja a segítségnyújtást. Könnyebb lenne azt válaszolni, „rajtam se segít senki”. De Tóth Renáta az országos elsô helyezett szertornász, énekesnô, tanár és anya nem ezt nézi. Helyén van a szíve, mint ahogy sok más művésznek, zenekarnak és egyszerű embernek is, akik tudják, mit kell tenni, ha a másikat szerencsétlenség éri. Szívós Mónika Kárpátia Kormorán mára igazi hungarikummá nőtte ki magát a magyar zenei életben. Mi sem bizonyítja ezt jobban, mint hogy a 30 éves együttes 2006-ban kapta meg a Magyar Tudományos Akadémia dísztermében a „Magyar Örökség Díjat”, egyfajta „Magyar Szellemi Lovagrendet”. Zenéjükben tökéletes harmóniába forr össze a rockzene a népi elemekkel immáron a harmadik évtizeden túl is. Azontúl, hogy munkájukkal oroszlánrészt vállaltak a magyar nemzeti rock megteremtésében, mind a mai napig önzetlenül és lelkesen segítik a hozzájuk forduló fiatal tehetségeket, biztosítva ezzel az irányzat jövőjét. A zenekar slágerei már régóta nyújtanak vigaszt és lelki erőforrást az elszakított országrészeken élő nemzettársaink számára is. A Kormorán életéről énekesnőjével, Tóth Renátával beszélgettünk. -Hogyan indult énekesnői pályafutásod? Ki indított el ezen az úton? - Elég érdekes, mesébe illő történet. Volt egy kedves barátom, aki zenélt a Tűzkerék Revival Band-ben. Az egyik próbára nem tudott időben érkezni, így engem küldött előre, hogy értesítsem a többieket. Csak úgy viccből odaálltam a mikrofon elé, és elkezdtem énekelni a „Tobacco Blues” című dalt. Közben a barátom is megérkezett, és megkért, hogy gyakoroljam ki a dalt, mert innentől kezdve én fogom énekelni. Aztán jött az első koncert, amin nagy sikert arattam és ettől kezdve már elindultak a dolgok maguktól. -Mikor léptél be a Kormoránba? -Tulajdonképpen Géczi Erika által kerültem be az együttesbe, hét évvel ezelőtt. Egy időben sokaknak vokáloztam. Így ismerkedtem meg Erikával, akinek nagyon megtetszett a hangom. Neki az idő tájt futott a Rockfort nevű zenekara, amiben több Kormorán tag is szerepelt. Éppen akkor szállt ki a csapatból Almási Enikő. Erika ekkor kérdezte meg, hogy nincs-e kedvem velük dolgozni. Máshol is énekeltem akkor, de igent mondtam. Az egyik koncertünkre eljött Koltay Gergő, és ezután kért meg minket, hogy csatlakozzunk a Kormoránhoz. -A Kormorán mellett játszol még más zenekarokban? -Régebben még volt a Red Boys, vokálozgattam másoknál, például Cserháti Zsuzsánál, de ma már csak a Kormoránnál énekelek. Tulajdonképpen több zenekar már nem is férne bele az időmbe, és a Kormorán a második családom is. -Ha olyan sok helyre hívtak, akkor miért éppen a Kormorán a végállomás? -Ezt a munkát nem úgy tekintem, hogy „van egy zenekar és eljárogatunk koncertezni”. Ez számomra tényleg egy misszió. Az más, hogy néha megkérnek és felénekelek egy-két lemezre, de az arcomat, a személyiségemet éppen a munka misszió-jellege miatt nem adom más zenekarokhoz. Tehát ameddig énekelek, ameddig fel bírok menni a színpadra, maradok a Kormoránnál. -Milyen érzés a Kormorán tagjaként a „Magyar Örökség Díj” birtokosának lenni? Mesélnél erről a kitüntetésről? -Hihetetlen megtiszteltetés megkapni ezt a díjat, igazából még talán fel sem fogtam, hogy a birtokosai lettünk. Emellett mostanában kaptuk meg a Szabadság Díjat, az Életfa Díjat, de úgy gondolom, hogy ezeket nem kizárólag mi érdemeltük ki, sokkal inkább a közönséggel együtt vehettük át. Vagy inkább úgy mondanám, a barátainkkal együtt, mert mi így tekintünk a közönségünkre. Ezeket a díjakat nekik köszönhetjük. Nehéz szavakba önteni, hogy mit is érez az ember ezzel kapcsolatban, talán Gergő tudná, ő a költő a zenekarban. -Autentikus zene és rock. Kik azok a zenei életben, akik hatottak rátok és ti kiket indítottatok el a zenei pályán? -Pár évvel ezelőtt éppen Szilveszterkor a Duna TV-ben léptünk fel, erdélyi körkapcsolás volt, és Székelyudvarhelyen is fellépett egy fiatal zenekar: a Transylmánia. Mi a stúdióban ülve vártuk a kapcsolást és néztük a tévét. Ők éppen a „Húzd meg a harangot” játszották – a mi dalunkat, a miénkkel azonos felállásban. Nagyon megtetszettek, és fel is kerestük őket. Stúdiót és lehetőséget adtunk nekik a lemezük elkészítéséhez. Hasonló a történet a Szkítia zenekarral is, de még sorolhatnám. Szerencsére sok fiatal együttesnek tudunk segíteni. Akit tudunk, támogatunk. -A Transylmania történetét én is hallottam. Amikor egy ismert együttes meghallja, hogy egy fiatal zenekar váratlanul, nagy közönség előtt az ő dalaikat játssza, általában nem a fent említett nemes gesztus a jellemző. Sokkal inkább a felháborodás, illetve az önzés… De valahogy így vagyunk mostanság mindennel az élet sok területén. -Számunkra ezek az érzések ismeretlenek, nekünk a segítségnyújtás természetes, legalább lesz, aki továbbviszi a dalainkat, ha már „kiöregszünk”. Valahol az egész munkásságunk arról szól, hogy tovább tudjuk adni kultúrákat, értékeinket. Ez részünkről nem álarc, egyszerűen ilyen emberek vagyunk. A zenekar is egy nagy családként működik. Együtt járunk kirándulni, kikapcsolódni, ilyenkor mindenki hozza a gyermekeit, a férjét, feleségét. Természetes hát, hogy ha valakinek szüksége van rá, önzetlenül segítünk. A médiának az a célja, hogy a közösségeket lebontsa, teljesen hidegen, önző módon éljünk, csakis az önös érdekeinket nézve. Ezt nem szabad hagynunk! -Ennek tükrében miben látjátok a nemzet gyarapodásának zálogát? -Mindenféleképpen ki kell tartanunk! El kell járni időnként jó koncertekre, itt egy kicsit feltöltjük a lelkünket, és el kell hoznunk ide olyan szeretteinket, barátainkat is, akik mára már tényleg a média rabjaivá váltak. A zenén keresztül fel kell élesztenünk az ő lelküket is, hogy aztán ők is továbbadhassák a szót másoknak, emberről-emberre. Nem szabad elfelejtetnünk semmit, beszélni kell a múltról és a jövőről egyaránt, hogy hogyan tehetjük utóbbit jobbá. Tudatosítani kell az emberekben, hogy van múlt, jelen és jövő! Mindhárom egyaránt fontos, mindhárommal foglalkoznunk kell! Ha nem ezt tesszük, totális érdektelenségbe és lélektelenségbe fulladunk. -Sokat léptek fel Erdélyben, Felvidéken. Mit jelent számotokra az ottaniaknak zenélni? -Október 23-án éppen Erdélyben koncerteztünk, velünk volt Rutkay Laura színművésznő, aki egy pár verset mondott el. A koncert végén elénekeltük a himnuszokat, amikor ő elsírta magát, pedig saját elmondása szerint soha nem fordult elő vele ilyen színpadon. Nem értette a helyzetet. Akkor elmondtuk neki, hogy amikor először Erdélyben játszottunk, mi is így voltunk. Az 1920-nál konkrétan sírva kellett, hogy lemenjek a színpadról, mert nem tudtam befejezni a dalt. Megmagyarázhatatlan, olyankor feltör bennem a düh, a harag a történelmi igazságtalanság miatt, a boldogság, hogy ott lehetek, és érezhetem hogy milyen „iszonyú” életerő van az ott élőkben. Rengeteget lehet tőlük tanulni! Annyi erő lakozik a lelkükben, hogy ha bennünk csak a negyede meglenne, akkor nem itt tartanánk... -A legutóbbi albumotok címe „Magyarnak lenni hivatásunk?” Mit jelent neked magyarnak lenni egy ilyen elanyagiasodott világban, ahol Isten, család és haza mára szinte ismeretlen fogalmak? -Úgy vélem, ez egy kötelező jellegű dolog. Akármilyenné is teszik a hazánkat, akkor is imádnunk kell, kötelező, mert gyönyörű, csodálatos a múltunkkal, kultúránkkal együtt! De számomra ez olyan természetes, hogy nem is kell gondolkodnom rajta. Viszont beszélnünk kell róla! Főleg azokkal, akik már kezdik elfelejteni, hogy számukra is olyan természetes legyen ez, mint az erdélyieknek, a felvidékieknek, vagy nekünk. Ifj. Szőcs György (az interjú megjelent a Karpatia havilap 66. számában)